


Pas De Deux

by Doy0ung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, One Shot, You heard me, ballerina renjun, best boyfriend Jaemin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung
Summary: Jaemin faces him with that cheeky smirk and wraps his their hands together with a light feather-like touch. The snow is falling on the sidewalk heavier with each step they take, but Renjun feels warm enough. He’s so tired, he can barely even keep his eyes open among the blizzard, but Jaemin pulls him along. It’s late November, just days before the opening performance of The Nutcracker, and Renjun is putting in twelve-hour days at the very least. However, he can’t complain, Ballet is his passion, dance is his life, and being able to do it as a career is a dream come true.





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I had an idea for after a little random fever dream of Renjun dancing ballet and endless hours of watching Russian ballet (it's so mesmerizing)... so here's this word dump.

Jaemin faces him with that cheeky smirk and wraps his their hands together with a light feather-like touch. The snow is falling on the sidewalk heavier with each step they take, but Renjun feels warm enough. He’s so tired, he can barely even keep his eyes open among the blizzard, but Jaemin pulls him along. It’s late November, just days before the opening performance of The Nutcracker, and Renjun is putting in twelve-hour days at the very least. However, he can’t complain, Ballet is his passion, dance is his life, and being able to do it as a career is a dream come true.

“How was rehearsal?” Jaemin whispers. The streets are completely barren, storefront lights are shut off, but here they are, just two boys walking in the snow 

“I’m tired,” Renjun sighs, “and my ankle is sore."

“My poor baby.” Jaemin sniffles. “I’ll give you a massage and set up a nice hot bath for you if it’s any consolation. 

“That’d be great.”

“I was going to do it anyway like I always do.” Jaemin smiles. They walk back to their apartment in silence, the only noise being the roaring winds and the crunching of snow beneath their feet. Unlike the harshness of the bitter winter outside, their apartment is warm and cozy. Renjun takes off his snow-covered clothes and lays everything on the floor, too tired and spent to bother picking it up and washing it off. It’s snow. It’ll melt.

“Did you try cooking again?” Renjun’s nostrils are hit with the sort of distinct burning that comes only from a home-cooked meal made by Jaemin.

“I didn’t try. I succeeded.” Jaemin’s eyes are filled with glee. “A little bit of a rough start, but it turned out edible none the less. You want some?”

“I ate at rehearsal.” Renjun slumps onto their couch. It’s a comfy crème-colored corduroy couch with squished pillows and blankets draped across of the cushions. He could fall asleep right here, but he should take a bath and take Jaemin up on that massage offer.

“You’re not telling me that protein bar you eat as a snack has been enough to hold you over for the last four hours.” Jaemin sinks into the cushion right next to him.

“It’s filling.” Renjun scoffs. “And I’m sorry that not all of us feel the need to eat every five minutes.”

“You’re so stubborn.” Jaemin chuckles under his breath. He gets up from the couch (it takes every ounce of effort inside him) and bounds towards the kitchen.

“You already know that.”

“So is everything almost ready for the show?” Jaemin yells from the kitchen. “I’m very excited about your solo debut!”

“It’s a tiny solo.”

“It’s an achievement to be proud of! Think about it, in a couple of years, you’ll totally be the top ballerina. I guarantee it.” Jaemin places a bowl down on their coffee table. It’s ramen. Renjun smirks when he knows Jaemin isn’t looking.

“First of all, It’s primo ballerino. Second of all, there are no guarantees in this life. Third of all, I really shouldn’t be eating ramen for the fifth day in a row.”

“Live a little!” Jaemin shrugs.

“You’ve said that the past four days.” Renjun still slurps up the noodles.

“I just don’t know how to cook much else.” Jaemin relaxes further into their couch.

“You’re an enabler for bad eating habits, you know. 

“But you love me, you love me Huang Ren-“

“Now give me a massage before I change my mind.”

“So demanding.” Jaemin rolls his eyes. Renjun turns over on the couch, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. This is one of his favorite parts of the rehearsal season because Jaemin always pampers him. Massages, he makes dinner, runs a bath for him, makes the bed just the way he likes it (with a million blankets, he also likes Jaemin’s arms wrapped around his waist just so). It’s absolute heaven. “What’s hurting today?” 

“Back. Ankle. Calves.” It only takes a few words and Jaemin is ready to become his alternate ego of a world-class masseuse. He reaches up to his loose sweater, pulling up the fabric and exposing his pale skin. The once cold feeling when the sweater moved is soon replaced with warm hands. Jaemin rubs all down his back, undoing the knots collecting in his shoulder blades and down his spine. Jaemin is the only person he trusts to do this because massages are intimate. They’re tender and loving and sweet. Jaemin knows exactly what he likes, what feels right. Jaemin knows the perfect places, how delicate he must be, how fragile Renjun is.

“Does that feel good?” Jaemin seizes his work for a moment.

“Amazing.” Renjun sighs contently.

“God, you’re so tense.” Jaemin groans.

“That’s what 10 hours of practice does to you.”

“I wouldn’t know, obviously.” He laughs. Renjun loves Jaemin’s laugh.

“Can you work on my ankle next? I rolled it today. Hurts like a bitch.”

“Of course.” Jaemin whispers, leaning closer to the shell of Renjun’s ear. “Anything for you, dearest.” He starts working his way down Renjun’s thigh and squeezing at the muscles. It sends jolts of electricity trickling down Renjun’s spine. Jaemin teases him a bit more, tensing up his hand and massaging deeply. Renjun tries his hardest to stifle a moan, but nothing stops it from coming. It’s more of a squeak than anything else. He instantly slaps a hand on top of his mouth. Jaemin smirks.

“Stop that!” Renjun swats at Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin rolls his eyes and moves his roaming hands downwards.

Jaemin leans off, grabbing for Renjun’s thin ankle. He fractured it three years ago, and it still gets sore after hours of dancing. He was scared of it ending his career forever, but luckily, he recovered well. Ballet is his life and it’s been that way since he was a kid. He’s always loved the dancing, the showmanship, the grace and poise a dancer must-have. But he’s learned the hardship, the hours put into practice, the pain it takes to be the best. He’s still head over heels in love with ballet. However, he’s made room in his life for other things. If there’s one thing he loves more than ballet, it’s Na Jaemin. The random architect he met from Jeno, he basically owes Jeno everything now. He’s so smitten for Jaemin, and Jaemin really loves him back. It’s the best feeling, being able to return the affection that only comes with the deepness of a truly loving relationship. “Does that feel any better? 

“Much.” Renjun grins. “I’ll have to wrap it before bed, but it should be better by tomorrow morning.” He leans over to give Jaemin a languid kiss. Jaemin doesn’t pull away, in fact, he deepens the kiss further and pushes Renjun onto the couch, pinning him up by his wrists and trails kisses down his neck and to his thin collarbones 

“You’re so thin,” Jaemin says between kisses.

“I’m not.” Renjun huffs. “I’m getting down to my performance weight.”

“I have your whole wrist in my hand and I still have more room.”

Renjun’s has always been thin, with dainty wrists, skinny arms, slim legs, and an overall lithe figure that comes with hours upon hours of practice and upkeep. He’s feminine looking, with a sweet young face, shining eyes, a dashing smile, and a svelte form. He likes to play it up in his dancing. He’s innocent and impressionable, with distinctly elegant mannerisms. He likes the feeling of being pretty, of being noticed and watched and praised for his grace. Being a ballerina is just one of the best ways to display his femininity and his passion for dance.

“I know. You just have big ass hands.”

“That’s not wrong, but you better fatten up after the season is over,” Jaemin says, cuddling Renjun into his side. “I like you with a little more meat on your bones.”

“You’re lying.” Renjun gasps. “You love me no matter what. However, I’ll gain a little weight when I’m not dancing for more than eight hours a day.”

“That’s true.” Jaemin smiles. “I like it when your thighs are slightly soft, though. I must admit.”

“Just be patient. Can you run the bath now, please?”

“Yes, honey.” Jaemin leaves a lingering kiss on his forehead. Renjun closes his eyes and collapses further into the couch. He doesn’t know how long he takes a nap for, but when he wakes up, Jaemin is caressing his head in his chest and the sound of rushing water has seized. “Are you ready for a bath?”

“mmhmm.” Renjun grunts groggily.

“I’ll carry you if you want.”

“Uh huh.” Renjun whispers, closing his eyes again as Jaemin princess lifts him to their bathroom.

“Lift up your arms, babe.” Jaemin pulls off Renjun’s oversized grey sweater (It’s actually Jaemin’s and Renjun steals it all the time to wear during breaks from rehearsal. He doesn’t mind at all though, because he loves how cute Renjun looks in it. He rolls the sweatpants and tights down his sore legs, taking extra care around his ankle. Jaemin takes off his own clothes too, stripping down to complete bareness. Renjun looks at him inquisitively.

“Why are you taking your clothes off?”

“I figured we could take a bath together.” Jaemin grins. “Why? Too chicken to take a bath with me?”

“No,” Renjun says quickly. “I just didn’t think you’d do that.”

The bath is warm and welcoming. Renjun’s tense muscles relax under the feeling of the water. Jaemin climbs in behind him, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s thin waist and resting his head in the crook of Renjun’s neck. Renjun feels as if he could fall asleep like this, swathed in warmth and smothered in affection from his favorite person in the world. It’s almost too good to be true. What did he do in his past life to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend? It must have been something super fucking amazing. Jaemin presses soft kisses to the back of his neck as the water washes his worries away.

“I love you.” Jaemin whispers between kisses.

“I love you too,” Renjun says it under his breath, drowned out by the dripping of the bath’s water faucet and the slight sloshing of water. He’s sure Jaemin doesn’t even have to hear it to know what he said. They sit in the bath like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the silence of their bathroom along with intimate touches that mean so much more than words. He loves Jaemin with every piece of his heart. Jaemin loves him in return with that same intensity and passion. Eventually, when their fingers are pruney and the water starts to turn cold, they drain the water and take a quick shower. Renjun picks up his honey body wash, while Jaemin goes for a more manly scent. Jaemin scrubs at Renjun’s scalp, making sure to massage the shampoo and conditioner in. Renjun returns the favor by helping Jaemin with the same. Soon, they’re tired of the water and the conditioner is all washed out and the soap is long dissolved down the drain. Renjun covers himself in a thick towel, trying to surround himself with as much warmth as possible before having to leave the bathroom. They brush their teeth quickly, brush out their hair, moisturize. Jaemin sprays himself in Renjun’s favorite cologne. It smells exactly like fresh laundry straight from the drier, one of Renjun’s preferred scents. It reminds him of home. It’s just so… so Jaemin. Renjun goes for a more floral scent, with hints of jasmine and lavender. It’s Jaemin’s favorite.

Renjun pulls on another sweater (a random college one) and an oversized pair of sweats (which are totally Jaemin’s, he even stole it from his drawer with him looking.). Jaemin puts on sweatpants but decides to sleep without a shirt.

“It’s cold!” Renjun blushes. “Put a damn shirt on!”

“I do what I want.” Jaemin smirks.

They climb into bed, Renjun covering himself in thick blankets and huddling under the covers, as Jaemin spoons him comfortably. He lets the tv run as background noise as they start to drift off to sleep.

“I love you, you know that. Right?” Jaemin asks him the same question every day. It’s not as if his answer changes. He just craves the reassurance. Renjun never even hesitates to answer 

He pulls Jaemin’s hands closer to his heart with his own arms. He’s sealing them, interlocking them together, like the inner workings of a lock.  
  
“Yes. I love you.” Renjun flips over, cuddling into Jaemin’s chest and burying himself in the scent of fresh laundry and with a sensational tingling of love thumping in his heart. He falls asleep to the sound of Jaemin’s breathing along with the feeling of his chest softly rising and falling 

He wakes up the next morning to a cold bed and with an even colder heart. The morning is drab and grey, with thick clouds covering the rays of the sun. Renjun sighs, then rubs his eyes and heads over to the kitchen to make breakfast before he needs to run to the subway. It too is empty. He missed Jaemin leaving again. He tiptoes over to the kitchen, stretching out his arms and he walks down the hallway. There’s a yellow sticky note stuck to the fridge.

‘ _Have a great day today, sweetheart. I’m off to work early, but I promise I’ll come to walk you home later! I love you. Love: Your boyfriend Jaemin.’_

Renjun resists the urge to chuckle even the slightest bit.

“I love you too, idiot.” Renjun mutters under his breath. Walking over to the living room, he still holds the stick note tightly in his palm. He smiles at it as he starts his morning stretches. Today will be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope at least one of you out there liked it... if not I'm going to be a considerably sad writer. Well, I've been trying to work on longer works (I'm really close to done... with like five of them), but I always end up writing a one-shot. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Leave some comments and kudos maybe? I love replying and interacting with you guys! Bye lovelies <3
> 
> socials: 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jungw00l0gy)
> 
>   
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jungw00l0gy)
> 
>   
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jungw00l0gy/)
> 
> Tweet and ask me questions guys! You can dm me too, I'm always open for comments and such! I'd love to talk to you guys!


End file.
